Excavator power armor
The EX-17 Excavator suit,Garrahan Mining Headquarters terminal entries#Excavation Armor Registration: "The EXC-17 Excavator suit used patented "Ore Sniffing" technology developed in conjunction with the West Tek Corporation. Helmet sensor calibration protocols are proprietary information and require registration interface with Garrahan's Mainframe." commonly referred to as the Excavator power armor, is a set of power armor in Fallout 76. The armor requires the player character to be level 25 to equip or craft. Background Developed by Garrahan Mining Co. in collaboration with West Tek, the Excavator-class power armor was designed to protect miners from rockfalls and airborne contaminants while increasing the speed at which they could work. Despite being heavily advertised in Appalachia as the future of mining, the unit never entered full productionFallout 76 loading screens: "Developed by Garrahan Mining Co., the "Excavator" class of Power Armor never saw full production, despite being heavily advertised in Appalachia as the future of mining." and only five suits were known to have been made. Created under the EX-17 Excavator Project,Garrahan Mining Headquarters terminal entries#GMC06122075-HF: "Component testing for the EX-17 Excavator Project are proceeding ahead of schedule and hopefully the team will have a prototype up and running within a few months. " the armor's development was headed by Harold Frost, a service member for the United States Army Research Corps hired into the company by Vivian Garrahan in early 2075. The project made considerable progress at first, convincing Frost that he could potentially deliver a prototype within months.Garrahan Mining Headquarters terminal entries: "It's only been a few weeks since Vivian pulled me out of the U.S. Army's Research Corps and I'm settling in well at Garrahan. One thing's for certain, working in the private sector has its advantages. Nobody constantly looking over my shoulder, no daily reports submitted in triplicate, no accounting for every last penny. As long as I show results, I'm left alone to do what I do best. Component testing for the EX-17 Excavator Project are proceeding ahead of schedule and hopefully the team will have a prototype up and running within a few months." The suit soon ran into durability issues, with the arm units taking extra stress when mining bedrock, causing micro-stress fractures and sheared gear assemblies. By September 2075, the research team settled on using black titanium as an alternative material, being a strong ore native to Appalachia and having the necessary tensile strength to keep the arm components from damaging themselves. Although too expensive for the T-45 power armor due to the expense of the mining process, it was considered an acceptable choice for a corporate design.Garrahan Mining Headquarters terminal entries: "We're running into durability issues with the Excavator's chassis. The extra punishment the arm units take when boring into bedrock is causing micro-stress fractures and sheared gear assemblies. Bryce suggested we look into black titanium as an alternative, since it's native to the area and might provide the tensile strength needed to keep the arm components from tearing themselves apart. I wish we had access to the ore when we were designing the T-45, but I don't think the Army would have wanted to foot the bill for the refinement process. As soon as Vivian gives us her stamp of approval, we'll cast new dies and get the parts molded." While using titanium solved the durability issues, the suit's extra weight made a more efficient reactor necessary. The team continued to experiment with new solutions as late as May 2076, but were already past specifications on the repurposed T-45 reactor, causing overheating and stability issues.Garrahan Mining Headquarters terminal entries: "We're two months in the hole, and have nothing to show for it. Vivian's breathing down my neck for results and we keep hitting roadblocks. Right after we casted all the parts in black titanium, we realized the suit's extra weight would require a more efficient reactor. We're already way passed spec with the repurposed T-45 reactor, and we keep suffering overheating and stability issues. We're going to need something else to give the power plant more punch. I think I may have found a solution, but I'm hesitant to log my results until I'm sure the Garrahans will go along with the plan." The company eventually settled on developing an ultracite reactor, having the necessary power output and radiation signature for the project. In exchange for the patented ore's usage, Garrahan Mining Co. were required to make a decade-long commitment to Atomic Mining Services. After further experimentation and a near meltdown, the team managed to power the armor with the ore.Garrahan Mining Headquarters terminal entries: "After a few slagged reactors and a near meltdown, we finally have Ultracite powering the Excavator. Vivian wasn't exactly thrilled making the ten-year commitment AMS was demanding for their patented ore, but it had exactly the power output and radiation signature we needed. All that remains now is mounting the Ultracite-fired reactor into the chassis and see if we can get this beast to move some rock." Pressured by AMS' reveal of Watoga and Hornwright Mining Co. launching the auto-miner industrial robot line, the research team was forced to work around the clock for almost a month straight. By February 2077, the team was able to complete the project and unveil the suit to the press three months ahead of schedule.Garrahan Mining Headquarters terminal entries: "Show and tell day is here, and I'm nervous as hell. We're unveiling the Excavator to the press almost three months ahead of schedule. Between AMS unveiling Watoga and Hornwright stepping up their game with their auto-miners, the pressure's been on to get the unit field ready. I've had my team working around the clock for almost a month straight. As for myself, I've barely been getting by on a steady diet of coffee, cigarettes and stale donuts. If the Excavator performs even close to our expectations, we're guaranteed to give both AMS and Hornwright a run for their money. Fingers crossed." By April 3rd, three complete Excavator units were operational and proved the model to be a capable tool. A single suit operated by Bryce Garrahan was able to break the company's record for the amount of ore extracted in a single day, all without suffering maintenance issues. Much to the research team's surprise, Vivian challenged Hornwright Mining's auto-miners to a "man versus machine" ore-mining competition with the suits.Garrahan Mining Headquarters terminal entries: "The third Excavator just rolled off of our assembly line, and I couldn't be happier. The first two units have been up and running for almost a month now and we haven't had a single serious breakdown or maintenance issue. Everyone on the mining team wants to get their hands on these suits. Bryce has been continually piloting one of the Excavators... he's already shattered Garrahan's record for amount of ore extracted in a single day. Vivian surprised us all by rolling out a huge ad campaign, pitching our suits taking on Hornwright's auto-miners like a friday night boxing match. To say that this project has been a success is an understatement. I think it might be time to take that vacation before things heat up again around here." The challenge was a calculated risk, aiming to raise the profile of the company and the project while securing lucrative contracts in the increasingly automation-oriented Appalachia. Vivian was convinced the Excavator suits distinguished themselves with revolutionary mineral sensors and the "human drive" to win, despite uncertainty from a majority of the company."Excavator Suit" - Final StepsGarrahan Mining Headquarters terminal entries: "It's been a week since I issues the "Man Versus Machine" challenge to Daniel Hornwright and most of the company seems to think it was a mistake. My son Bryce is behind me, he's always stuck by my side, but my eldest Bill thinks I'm crazy. He'd never dare say that to my face, but I hear the rumors and the water-cooler talk. The team down in R&D have done a hell of a job with the Excavator Power Armor, but at the end of the day they've warned me we're still depending on the human element to drive the units. They say a human makes mistakes, but I say a robot malfunctions. Normally, that would level the playing field, with one important distinction. A robot doesn't care, it has no drive, no will to win. It only does what it's told and not an iota more. That's why we're going to win this contest and that's why we're going to end up on top." The event started on October 18, lasting the next 24 hours.Charleston Herald - Man vs. Machine Due to interference from Hornwright-hired mercenaries, the auto-miners won by a margin of 1.85 tons (less than a single truckload) and were declared winners by the media. Hornwright capitalized on this tenuous victory and claimed it as an example of machine's superiority to man.Charleston Herald - Hornwright Wins! Hornwright Industry's Auto-miners quickly became popular in Appalachia as the "talk of the region." Meanwhile, Garrahan's stock price drastically declined, allowing for a hostile takeover by Hornwright. Although Penelope Hornwright saw the Excavator armor as a "black titanium coffin," the company planned to apply the suit's mineral detection technology to their own auto-miners.Hornwright Industrial headquarters terminal entries: "Finally got a look at some blueprints for Garrahan's Excavator Power Armor that our security department "acquired." God, what a mess. A Black Titanium coffin, effectively. Tough, sure, but some of the shortcuts their lab boys took to get this hunk of junk moving are laughable. I can't believe they think that this is the future of mining. They're so dead-set on leaving the automation out of the process, that they forgot how error-prone this pile of scrap is going to be. Well, that's what you get when you work in conjunction with the military. One step forward, two steps back." The Great War ended the company's ambitions, leaving the Excavator Power Armor for various wasteland factions to recover, namely the Responders' Fire Breathers UnitCharleston Fire Department terminal entries: "Check-in from Madigan's latest ""field trip"" yielded a tip on some new gear. Rumor is that Garrahan Mining's ""Excavator Armor,"" while maybe not the mining method of the future, was actually a seriously rugged hunk of machinery. Smoke/fire/gas-resistant. And apparently the Garrahans kept all the tech to make them in their very own basement. Any Fire Breathers that find themselves in the vicinity of Bramwell should pop into the old Garrahan HQ, see if they can find any old suits lying around." and the residents of Vault 76. Design Led by by a member of the T-45 development team, Harold Frost, the Excavator armor borrowed elements of the T-45 power armor, notably repurposing the model's reactor. The suit's parts were cast in black titanium to increase durability, as the extra punishment the arm units took when mining bedrock caused damage to the suit. The increased weight from the titanium caused overheating and stability issues with the suit's T-45 reactor. To develop a more efficient power source, Atomic Mining Services were contracted to obtain their patented ultracite ore for use in an ultracite-based reactor. The Excavator power armor's arm technology increased mining yields,Inventory description: "Increased mining yield when left and right arms are used in tandem." while the helmet provided protection from hazardous mining conditions.Inventory description: "Prevents damage and disease from airborne and waterborne hazards." The helmet was also bolstered by Garrahan's patented "Ore Sniffing" technology used in the helmet sensors. Sensor calibration protocols were jealously guarded proprietary information and required registration interface with Garrahan's Mainframe at their headquarters. Characteristics Registering the helmet is required to complete the Miner Miracles quest but has no effect on the use of the power armor. Excavator power armor has good Radiation Resistance. It has the poorest Damage and Energy Resistances of any power armor model at the same level but wearing a full set of Excavator power armor increases carry weight by 100. Wearing a partial set has no carry bonus. If a piece wears completely out, it is removed from the chassis, removing the carry bonus. When mining ore veins of some metals while wearing a full set of Excavator armor, mining will produce four times the ore per attempt. This does not seem to alter the number of attempts made, so this seems to produce four times the ore per vein. The specific metals with this bonus are listed in the table to the right. This does not seem to work on ore deposits. Armor parts ;Level 25 ;Level 35 ;Level 45 Armor modifications Materials listed are accurate for the PC version (patch 1.1.3.11) as of May 4, 2019. Helmet }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Torso }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Arms }} }} }} }} Legs }} }} }} }} }} Locations There were supposed to be five suits made, but there are no locations with existing Excavator power armor. The Excavator power armor can be crafted during the quest Miner Miracles after downloading its schematics from a terminal in Garrahan Mining HQ in the R&D section, which is on the left after coming through the main door. The terminal is located in a large room on a center table, where there are two power armor stations. Once crafted, pieces cannot be upgraded to a higher level. To obtain a higher level set, the player character must craft it. This can be done at any power armor station. Plans for crafting mods can be purchased from vendor bot Greg in Grafton, vendor bot Chad in Camden Park or the Responders vendor in The Whitespring Resort. Crafting supplies Values as of patch 1.0.6.0. No changes as of patch 1.1.1.2. Repair supplies Values as of patch 1.1.1.2. Values that are available suggest that others will be about 1/3rd of crafting values. Gallery Garrahan Excavator Poster.png|An advertising poster in front of The Rusty Pick promoting the Excavator power armor. FO76 Atomic Shop - Arktos Excavator Skin.png|Atomic Shop Arktos Pharma paint FO76 Atomic Shop - Blood raider power armor skin.png|Atomic Shop Blood Raider paint FO76 Atomic Shop - Bone raider power armor.png|Atomic Shop Bone Raider paint FO76 Atomic Shop - Coal dust excavator power armor paint.png|Atomic Shop Coal Dust paint FO76 Atomic Shop - Fire fighter excavator paint.png|Atomic Shop Fire Fighter paint FO76 Garrahan extractor power armor paint.png|Atomic Shop Garrahan Extractor paint FO76 Silver excavator power armor paint.png|Atomic Shop Silver paint References Category:Fallout 76 power armor ru:Раскопочная броня